


RK900 And A Very Wet Shirt

by VioletStorm11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nines being soft, Other, Rain, The RK900 STRUT, You're gonna get wet, but not like that, see-through clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm11/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: You and Nines get caught in the rain after trying to find a criminal. Fluff ensues.





	RK900 And A Very Wet Shirt

It was a beautiful day, and it was strangely warm in Detroit. The day was also incredibly routine- just another day at the Detroit Police Department.  


You had on your usual- comfortable, easy to move in pants and a crisp, white dress shirt. The white dress shirt was classic to you; professional and simple, and it was a daily staple. There were other colors of dress shirts and different formal shirts in your closet, but you found that the white looked best with everything. Before leaving the office, you had decided that a jacket wasn’t worth wearing since you figured would end up carrying it later instead of wearing it.  


However, what wasn’t normal about your day was that neither you or your partner Nines could find a trace of the human who had assaulted an android and ran. After the peaceful android revolution, androids were given the same rights as humans, but android hate crimes were still going on as if they were machines again. History did tend to repeat itself, after all. Nines was focused completely on finding any trace of the assailant. But after following some scuff marks away from where the assault took place the trail disappeared. Your android partner’s normal, stoic, and passive resting bitch face was nowhere to be seen. Nines’ brows were drawn taught onto his eyes, his forehead wrinkled, and his lips were turned down in a scowl. Even after deviating, it was rare to see him show so much emotion.  


“There’s no way a human can just…disappear like that. We should look for witnesses.” Nines’ eyes were scanning every nook and cranny, and the only reason you could tell was because you knew his gestures fairly well after being his partner for a few months. Only another android would be able to recognize the subtle glances that told you Nines was looking at every object and surface for any clues.  


“We could, but we should stop following a dead trail.” You cringed a bit, avoiding his steely gaze after you spoke up “Listen, I know you have incredible senses and you can’t possibly miss things. But I think it’s possible that we’re not going to find this guy until we get a tip from witnesses, but they hardly ever remember enough to give valid clues. The assailant will probably head home, or at least get close to his home after a few hours- we could stake the area out.” Your offer wasn’t the best thing in the world, but it would beat running around after a dead trail. You both had been following the assailant for hours and it was starting to get dark, and you were starting to feel exhaustion creep up on you.  


“Are you implying that I followed the wrong trail?” Anger graced his features, but it didn’t last very long- Nines knew you as well as you knew him. You would draw back from him and even avoid him if Nines ever directed anger towards you (although Nines was hardly ever angry at you directly). So Nines paid careful attention to his own facial expressions around you, and tried to never look at you while he was feeling intense emotion. Of course, Nines would never admit that to you.  


You sighed. “Even if I was, we’ve obviously hit a dead end. I think that’s what matters here, Nines.” When your eyes met his, Nines couldn’t help but be reminded of how subtly _brave_ you were. “It would have been really easy to mix his trail with someone else who was walking on the street. The shoe he was wearing is a popular one and anybody else who wore it would have left similar if not the same tracks.” Your legs moved you forward to get closer to your android partner, maintaining eye contact with those icy grey eyes.  


Nines raised an eyebrow at you, “So we should go back to the crime scene and restart our search.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement that rang out Nines’ need to complete his mission.  


“I don’t think we should restart our search- I think we should stop trying to follow tracks we lost a while back. The assailant is definitely going to go _somewhere_ , so why not try to find him there?” Internally, you were cringing. Your tone almost sounded like you were begging, and you almost were. You were pleading with Nines’ dedication of getting things done efficiently and it was going to be hard to win him over.  


Except it wasn’t.  


“Alright. We’ll walk back to the scene and I’ll look for tracks along the way. I doubt I’ll see anything though.” Nines remarks, turning on his heel and starting a brisk pace back the way the two of you came.  


The efficiency of his movements amazed you- they were always so smooth and calculated; nothing Nines did was spontaneous. Nines could be spontaneous and do something he hadn’t planned since androids could do that now with deviancy, but as far as you could tell Nines’ actions were never driven by emotion. It took you a moment to follow him, and per the norm you were a hair away from jogging just to keep up with him. Sometimes you wanted to punch the smug look he carried off his face- even while walking fast, Nines _sauntered_. It was like the sidewalk was his own personal catwalk, but his movements weren’t as exaggerated as a model’s. After walking after him like this all day it was hard not to notice.  


Whilst you were distracted by Nines’ perfect everything, the sky became overcast and it began to drizzle. You didn’t notice it because you had been in light rain a lot; most of your investigations took place on the street since that’s where android hate crimes tended to happen. But once it started pouring? Oh, you noticed. After cursing the weather for being so warm earlier you clung to yourself as you speed walked behind your partner. A shiver was crawling up your spine and continuing laps up and down as you clenched your teeth- there was no way in hell you would let Nines hear you.  


But Nines was focused on his senses, and he did hear you. Nines felt the rain on his jacket, and how it seeped into the exposed fabric of his turtleneck and made the shirt cling to him slowly as the rain poured on. A waterproof jacket was convenient. As he got used to the almost overwhelming sensation of the rain falling onto him, Nines became painfully aware of you behind him. Your eyes were on him, and he almost felt unnerved. He could hear your heartbeat, beating fast from exertion. Nines could hear you tighten your arms around you, the wet fabric shifting from your movements. With the way the weather was earlier, there was no way he could blame you for not wearing a jacket- in fact, it would have hindered you if you had to carry it around. Nines was calculating that he would be fine without his jacket should you start showing signs of being colder, and that's when he heard your teeth clatter a tiny bit before you forcefully stopped it.  


Nines started slowing his pace, and you slowed down and started to catch your breath. You figured he heard your exertion and almost felt bad. But then Nines stopped to smoothly turn to look at you.  


_Oh._  


Nines tried not to stare initially, and before his deviancy this wouldn’t have phased him at all. But your shirt was drenched, and the formerly opaque white material was now translucent and clung to every part of your torso, exposing you to him while fully clothed. Surprise overtook him for a moment because he knew most humans wore undershirts with dress shirts, but Nines judges that because the white was incredibly opaque that you didn’t feel the need. Nines thought the rain was overwhelming, but seeing your body made him feel emotions he couldn’t comprehend. Multiple scenarios of just _what_ he could do with this new information haunted him and made his simulated breath hitch. However Nines only knew one option would work out in favor of your health, peace of mind and safety.  


You felt Nines’ eyes boring into you before you could meet his gaze, and your skin ran colder at the feeling of him looking at you than the rain did. Nines’ gaze was full of emotion, but you couldn’t place which emotions he might be feeling. You noticed his LED (he kept it after deviating) was a spinning yellow. But he wasn’t looking at your eyes. You followed his gaze and felt a gasp escape you before you could control yourself. The rain had completely soaked your shirt and everything underneath it was exposed.  


You quickly covered yourself with your arms because his burning gaze was almost frightening you, but it was mainly because he could see _a lot_ right now. With the new worry, you forgot to hold back your teeth clattering and you stared at the ground, beginning to feel incredibly vulnerable and even a bit miserable from the cold. It also didn't help that the exhaustion fromt he day was really starting to hit you.  


“N-Nines- we-we should get out of the rain.” Your voice rang out before you could think, but then again with how the rain was pouring it was making it harder to think. After registering that you didn’t hear him say anything, you looked up and you recognized two things.  


Nines was no longer in front of you.  


And something warm was draping over your shoulders.  


You looked over your shoulder and found yourself incredibly close to Nines’ face, and any coherent thought you had flew out of your ears. Those cold, icy, grey eyes of his were regarding you with something you could only describe as... _soft_.  


“We’re getting out of the rain. I don’t want you to feel as miserable as you are right now- I’ve called a taxi and it should be here soon.” Nines’ voice was calm like usual, but you felt a certain warmth emitting from his words. You drew his jacket around you before sliding your arms through the sleeves with a sigh. Considering how Nines was a machine and didn’t need to be warm you were surprised at how his jacket exuded more warmth than you ever could. You were trying to find the right words to thank him, and to tell him how much you appreciated his gesture. But then strong hands draped over the jacket, and Nines tugged you with him under an awning.  


“We’ll wait for the taxi here. Your body temperature is rising, do you feel any better though?” Nines’ voice was still so soft at your ear, almost as if your partner couldn’t raise his voice at you. “You’ve relaxed some.” You almost wanted to laugh at his addition, knowing that the combined warmth from his jacket and then him at your back was making you feel better already.  


You nodded, gulping down your hesitation. “I feel better. Thank you, Nines.” And without realizing it, you leaned into him.  


When your back pressed into his chest, Nines almost couldn’t comprehend the thoughts that slammed into his head. He didn’t realize that he had subconsciously heated himself from the rain, and that warmth was now seeping to him from the jacket he put on you. Nines _wanted _to wrap his arms around you. Nines _wanted_ to tell you how much he appreciated you. Nines suddenly wanted to do more than he though he would ever be able to do, but he suppressed those thoughts after he gathered them in a sort of mental hug. Right now, he needed to focus on getting you in the taxi. Nines could figure out which of his wants he could truly execute later after processing them all. Nines dared to look down at you.  
__

____

You were completely relaxed, and you had closed your eyes and turned your face to where your cheek was pressed against his chest comfortably. Nines didn’t want to disturb how peaceful you looked when the taxi arrived. He recognized the time and sent a quick message to Captain Fowler, telling him that the rain caught you both by surprise and that Nines was taking you home and that you would continue the case tomorrow if you didn’t have a cold. Nines also mentioned that staking out the places where the assailant normally went would be a good idea before he wrapped an arm around your shoulder.  


“(y/n). The taxi is here.” Nines said in that feather soft tone again, and you looked forward to see the taxi.  


__With Nines’ arm pulling you with him toward the taxi, you got in and leaned into the seat with a sigh. It was warm in the taxi, but when Nines sat beside you and wrapped his arm around you again you didn’t think anything against leaning into him and resting your head on his upper chest. It felt as if you were cocooned in a blanket at home, and you closed your eyes and dozed off.__  
Nines noticed your heart rate slowly dropping and initially he nearly panicked, but his worries were eased when he realized you were sleeping. Emotions and thoughts slammed him again, but one stood out. _Protect them._ A small smile graced Nines’ face as he turned to rest his chin on your head, knowing that he was no longer just going to look at you in a professional manner anymore. Nines could recognize the feelings pretty clearly- fondness, possessiveness, and possibly even what humans called _love_. The programming that was his ‘brain’ gave him a twinge of nostalgia for the old way he looked at things before you came into his life: the mission was the only thing that mattered. Nines felt it rang true, and Nines let himself express his feelings with words.  


“You’re my new mission. You are all that matters to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update 1/27/19: I'm working on a continuation of this now. Minor edits were made to make the reader's exhaustion a little more clear.


End file.
